


Sharp

by Leuven



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Austria, Evil Plans, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: "You see, this..arrangement between you and me...this whole team mates situation, it...it doesn’t work, does it? Someone has to go, now"
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I had this inside of me and it simply needed to let go so here we are! I don't even know where is this coming from, probably my lack of sleep, but I truly hope you enjoy my madness and let me know what you think.
> 
> Kudos and comments are virtual hugs so don't by shy 🥰

The light inside the room was smooth and warm creating an intimate, almost dreamy atmosphere. A fading scent of rich, spicy perfume mixed with the floral, synthetic smell of fabric conditioner lingering in the air. The night was warm but a small breeze seeped through the barely open window, quietly blowing the curtain. Charles was sitting cross-legged on top of the desk, his eyes closed as if in deep meditation.

“Look, if you want to apologize again, believe me, it’s ok, it’s done, let’s forget about it and move on…” Seb broke the silence

“No “ Charles huffed and opened his eyes slowly “I don’t want to apologize _again_ ”

There were no more cameras or microphones, he didn’t have to keep parading his disappointment. He was sorry indeed, sorry for not having been able to continue his race and shine one more week at the expense of his increasingly frustrated teammate.

Charles got up on his feet and Seb froze in place when he saw the knife on Charles' left hand; a mouthful of bile burnt against the back of his throat, adrenaline pumped against his ribs, his skin covered in a thick veil of icy sweat.

“Whoa...what..what are you doing with...with that?”

“We have a problem, you see…” Charles had the nerve to smile

“A problem? What problem? What the fuck are you talking about?

“Shh, keep it down...Yes, a problem. You and me, we, _wir_ , isn’t it? We, both, have a problem”

Seb looked at him in utter confusion.

“You see, this..arrangement between you and me...this whole team mates situation, it...it doesn’t work, does it?”

“And do you think that’s gonna sort it out? Didn’t you think, I don’t know, we could like...talk? Sort it out like two fucking adults? Seb realized he was almost screaming, his voice shaky as hell

“Shhh..” Charles brought the edge of the knife against his own lips “No more talking, it solves nothing and frankly...I’m just so tired … of all of this” he shook the knife directing the head of the blade between Seb and himself “We need to do something; someone has to go...now”

“And you decided it had to be me”

“Well, my dear, 22 and..” Charles he pointed at Seb “35, so?”

“3. 33, if you don’t mind” Seb congratulated himself inwardly; he was terrified but he was not gonna allow anyone to give him shit about his age; he’d had enough.

“Fine, 33...an OLD glory anyway. So...about this...situation…”

“You were right” Interrupted Sebastian

“I’m always right but I would really appreciate a little bit more of detail…”

“The other day when you were talking to the guys from Canal and you told them you had literally “been an asshole” Seb played the quotation marks by bending his fingers.

“Uhm, you speak French now? Glad you enjoyed my performance. The poor, helpless, self-deprecating little pilot...aaahh the public just loves it” An air of triumph washed over Charles' expression

“You’re such an asshole...apart from being an idiot…”

“How come?"

“You’re going to….stab me?! in your hotel room and you think you are going to be able to get away with it?”

Sebastian repeated the same question in his head and yes, it sounded as insane as it had sounded out loud. A bark of laughter from his team mate resonated in the room.

“Who said anything about stabbing you?...oh no, my dear, none of that..it would be a pity, I would have at least invited you for some dinner, the least I could do, don’t you think?” Charles started walking towards Seb slowly, with the confidence of an experienced predator; a graceful one however.  
“I would have taken you to a fancy place, Italian cuisine, _vielleicht_?” Seb arched a brow at the German word, so foreign in Charles' lips. “Some wine? Uhm I know you are a red wine man, uhmm me too; we would have got the most expensive bottle they had, I would pay..no worries”

“Desert?” Seb felt like he was playing with fire

“Please… And then a walk..nice little walk back to the hotel. We could have sneaked through the backdoor...Don’t look at me like that..of course I know the way” Seb just realized their chests were slightly touching, they were so close already “and we could have...you know..”

Seb blushed a few shades of red but not even once he stopped looking Charles in the eye; if this was it, he was going down with his pride intact.

“I am afraid I don’t...I don’t know…” challenged Sebastian

“Ah c’mon now...of course you do. I have seen how you look at me, you know..I wouldn’t have said no” Charles lurched forward and closed his lips against Sebastian's neck, avidly mouthing and nipping at his Adam’s apple “Everyone deserves a last wish...”

Wrongly assuming Charles had let his guard down, Seb moved his hand real slow to grab the handle of the knife; as soon as he touched it, Charles pulled it from his hands.

“Relax … I’m not going to ...you know..” Charles brought the head of the knife to rest between two of his ribs

“What the..? Honestly, what the fuck are you doing? Stop this, please, just...fucking stop it.”

“You’re going to push it in…” Said Charles as if he had just stated the most obvious thing in the world

“Is this why you called me here? To stab the hell out of you?”

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Even with a sharp knife pointing at his chest he was still his usual overconfident, insolent self

“Not really; I hate seeing blood and, to be fully honest, I am not spending the rest of my life behind bars for someone like you...stab yourself as much as you want. I have one question though...how are you going to drive if you are...well, dead?”

“Who says I’ll be dead?”

“A knife through your heart?”

Charles laughed wholeheartedly again, as if he was the only one understanding this whole joke. Well, technically, he was.

“This” he said shaking the knife slightly “is going nowhere near here, _t’inquietes_ _pas_. Just a few cuts here and there with a knife that has your fingerprints all over the handle…”

“Sure...and I don’t have blood on me?” Seb had seen many crime series not to think about all the details of such a plan.

“You can wash it off..” suggested Charles

“...nor on my clothes…” countered Seb

“...you got rid of them…” pointed Charles, incapable of concealing the amusement in his voice

“I see, you have everything planned…but then again, as we were saying earlier, you are indeed an asshole and a big idiot…”

“I don’t think you are in the position to say such things…”

“I beg to differ, _Schätzchen_ ” answered Seb, revelling in his newly discovered boldness. He dug a hand in the pocket of his sweatshirt and, with a triumphant expression, he got his phone out.

“I called my voicemail before I came into the room; it’s called trust issues. All our little exchange is recorded and nicely stored in my place. One more mistake, Charlie, one more threat, and this is going to end up in every single radio station, newspaper, television, blog...you can think off, I swear”

Charles was livid, his skin color had morphed from sun-kissed golden into ashy white in seconds; the spark in his eyes, gone.

“I hope you find the best Italian there is in Hungary, I don’t care where it is or how expensive it is... you will be paying anyway, like the good boy you are. Text me a few suggestions and I will take a look at them”

Sebastian kissed his cheek goodbye. “Bonne nuit”

Before opening the door, Seb turned around and looked at him one more time. “By the way, I hate red wine, it gives me a terrible headache. I love white wine though, so we should be fine” Seb winked at him and closed the door behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here, really appreciate it ❤️ Let me know what you think :)


End file.
